Be My Sweet Heart
by Nyanmaru93
Summary: Rukia dan Hisana terpaksa menyewakan sebagian rumah mereka. Siapa yang akan meyewanya? Bagaimana keseharian mereka setelah ada orang itu? Chapter 2 update! RnR please?
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah ini fic ke dua aku, thanks sebelumnya buat senpai-senpai yang sudah me-review my first fic. Gara-gara melamun, saya jadi teringat dengan novel yang pernah saya baca, nah fic ini terinspirasi dari sana, tapi banyak perbedaannya kok. masalahnya saya lupa judul novel sama pengarangnya, tapi nanti saya cari lagi novelnya. Yap tak perlu berbasa-basi lagi.**

**Disclaimer: BLEACH punya TIte Kubo**

**Warning: OOC banget kayaknya, TYPO'S , MAKSA bener-bener maksa, GAK JELAS yaiyalah, Dan keanehan lainnya.**

**Pairing: ICHIRUKI**

**-CHAPTER 1-**

'Hoahm…' ngantuknya. Bergadang semalam ternyata berhasil membuatku mengantuk di pagi ini. Hah… kalau saja hari ini hari libur pasti aku tidak perlu bangun pagi untuk pergi ke sekolah. Inilah derita para pelajar. Berlebihan? Mungkin. Oke sudah cukup mengeluhnya, kalian pasti belum kenal siapa aku. Namaku Kuchiki Rukia, seorang gadis yang berumur 17 tahun. Sekarang aku bersekolah di SMA Karakura tepatnya kelas 2. Aku tinggal bersama nee sanku dan suaminya. Tapi sejak kejadian 'itu', sekarang aku hanya tinggal berdua dengan Hisana nee san, kakakku. Orang tua? mereka sudah meninggal sejak aku dan Hisana nee masih kecil. Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya, kejadian apa yang aku maksudkan di atas. Oke, aku akan menceritakannya sedikit.

Dulu Nee sanku berpacaran dengan pemuda tampan nan kaya raya bernamanya Byakuya Kuchiki. Mereka telah lama menjalin hubungan itu hingga akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk menikah. Tetapi sayangnya orang tua Nii sama(begitu aku menyebutnya), tidak menyetujui pernikahan itu karena aku dan hisana nee berasal dari keluarga yang kurang mampu. Nii sama tidak perduli, dia tetep ingin menikahi Hisana nee. kami akhirnya meninggalkan kota Seireitei. Karakura, itulah kota tujuan kami, disinilah kami menempuh hidup baru. Ajaibnya, pihak keluarga Nii sama tidak pernah sekalipun mencari Nii sama dan berniat membawanya pulang. Tak terasa, 5 tahun sudah kami tinggal di rumah ini, Hisana nee dan Byakuya nii sama sangat bahagia, oh jangan lupakan juga aku. Tapi semua berubah sejak hari itu. Hari yang paling tragis untuk Hisana nee.

-flashback-

"Hisana, aku berangkat dulu," ucap Byakuya

"Ya, hati-hati Byakuya sama. Rukia ayo cepat!" kata Hisana sedikit menaikan volume suaranya.

"Iya sebentar!" sahut Rukia dari dalam rumah

"Nah Hisana nee, kami berangkat dulu ya!" Seru Rukia sambil melambaikan tangannya dari dalam mobil. Hisana balas melambai.

Mobil yang dikendarai Byakuya melaju kencang hingga akhirnya tak terlihat lagi oleh mata Hisana.

-Hisana pov-

'Semoga bisa seperti ini selamanya! Hah apa yang ku fikirkan, tentu sajakan kami akan terus berbahagia seperti ini. Baiklah, saatnya membersihkan rumah.'

'Loh inikan ponselnya Byakuya sama, kenapa bisa tertinggal?'

'Tok tok tok'

'Apa? Siapa itu? Apakah Byakuya sama?'

Segera saja ku membuka pintu yang sedari tadi diketuk, mungkin Byakuya sama ingat kalau ponselnya tertinggal.

'kreak...'(a/n: bunyi pintu gimana sih?)

"Byakuya sa-

-end of Hisana pov-

ma"

"Heh bodoh, dimana Byakuya sekarang?" tanya seseorang yang tadi mengetuk pintu. Orang yang berbadan besar dan berwajah sangar. Dia tidak sendirian, dua temanya ada di samping,yang satubertubuh lebih kurus, memakai kaca mata, mempunyai rambut merah muda. sedangkan yang satu nampaknya seorang perempuan yang memiliki rambut berwarna ungu gelap.

"Hei Yammy, kurasa kau tak perlu sekeras itu padanya! Maafkan kami Nona manis." kata pemuda kurus tadi sambil mengecup punggung tangan Hisana.

"A-apa yang ingin kalian lakukan?" Kata Hisana panik

"Sudahlah, jangan berbasa basi, katakana dimana Byakuya?" kali ini giliiran perempuan itu berbicara.

"Byakuya sama tidak ada di rumah!"

"Apa kau mencoba membohongiku?" kata pemuda kurus itu seraya menampakan seringaiannya sambil mendekat pada Hisana.

"A-aku tidak berbohong!"

"Syazel! Hentikan perbuatan konyolmu itu!" seru sang perempuan

"Che… kau sangat menggangu Yoruichi!"

"Benar yang dikatakan Yoruichi sama, lagi pula Byakuya sedang tidak ada di rumah. Dengan ini kita bias menjalankan tugas kita tanpa ada halangan." kata Yammy, seringaiannya semakin mengerikan di mata Hisana.

"A-apa yang i-ingin kalian lakukan? Menjauh dari sini!"

"Menurutmu apa yang ingin kami lakukan dengan benda ini?" kata Syazel mengeluarkan sebuah pisau sambil memaikan lidahnya di pisau itu.

"Ku mohon jangan." kata Hisana sambil terus bergerak mundur

"PERCUMA!"

'Crash…'

Byakuya yang berniat mengambil ponselya mencium firasat buruk. Segera setelah dia sampai ke rumah dia menyuruh Rukia untuk tetap di mobil dan dia berlari ke dalam. Benar saja fiasatnya, dia melihat seseorang yang mencoba untuk membunuh Hisana, langsung dia berlari menuju Hisana. Sebelum pisau itu menacap di perut Hisana, pisau itu telah mengenai punggunng Byakuya yang mencoba untuk melindungi Hisana.

"Nee san, Nii sama, ada a-"

"NII SAMA!"

"Syazel bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa sampai bisa salah?"

"Ma-na kutahu, orang itu tiba-tiba saja ta-tau pisau itu sudah menancap di punggungnya.

"Argh… kalau begini kita yang akan dibunuh si tua itu, cepat kabur!"

"Ada apa sebenarnya nee san!"

"Rukia cepat panggil ambulans! CEPAT!"

"I-iya Nee"

"Ti-dak perlu," kata Byakuya yang menarik pergelangan tangan Rukia.

"Byakuya sama?"

"Kurasa inilah saatnya"

"Apa maksudmu?" Tangis Hisana semakin pecah

"Hisana, maafkan aku kare- uhuk na ti-"

"Sudah! Cukup! Kau akan baik-baik saja!"

"Ku-mohon, dengarkan aku untuk yang terakhir kalinya! Hi-sana ma-afkan aku ka-rena tidak bisa menemanimu lebih lama lagi. Ru-kia?"

"Ya Nii sama"

Ma-afkan kalau selama ini sikapku selalu dingin padamu, tapi itulah caraku untuk menunjukan kasih sayangku. Dan satu hal lagi, jagalah Hisana neesanmu, buatlah dia bahagia"

"Te-tentu nii sama." kali ini tangis Rukia pun pecah

Sayonara…

Dan akhirnya Byakuya menghembusakan nafas terakhirnya. Hari itu menjadi hari berkabung bagi mereka berdua. Masih teringat jelas oleh Hisana ketika dia dia diteriaki oleh ayah Byakuya pada saat pemakaman Byakuya. Mereka semua menyalahkan Hisaa atas kematian Byakuya. Bahkan Hisana sendiri terus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Tapi Rukialah yang menguatkannya, Rukia juga yang telah mengatakan dengan lantang, bahwa kematian Byakuya bukan salah Nee sannya, Hisana. Tetapi karena mereka sendiri yang telah meyewa orang untuk mencoba membunuh Hisana,tetapi naas, Byakuya yang jadi korban.

-end of flashback-

Ya, 3 tahun sejak saat itu. Sekarang kami hidup normal tanpa ada ancaman keluarga Kuchiki itu. Aku sangat ingat setelah pemakaman Nii sama, orang-orang dari Kuchiki selalu meneror kami. Terus menerus hingga aku terlalu takut untuk kelua rumah. Tapi untunglah sekarang tidak lagi. Mungkin mereka sudah bosan melakukan pekerjaan tak berguna seperti itu.

"Rukia!"

"Iya Nee san, aku sudah bangun!"

-normal pov-

"Rukia sebenarnya kakak ingin bicara padamu."

"Apha ihu hee?"(apa itu Nee)

"Telan dulu makananmu!"

"Apa itu nee san?"

"Begini, sebenarnya sekarang kita sedang kesulitan ekonomi. Aku minta pendapatmu, bag aimana kalau sebagian rumah kita disewakan? Lagian kan rumah ini terlalu besar untuk kita berdua."

'Hah… bodohnya aku, kenapa aku baru tau kalau selama ini hisana nee sedang kesulitan,' batin ku

"Nee san kalau memang seperti itu kan aku bisa bekerja sambilan."

"Tidak boleh! Kau konsentrasi dengan pelajaranmu saja! Aku saja yang bekerja!"

"Iya baiklah, aku setuju dengan Nee san. Jadi bagian mana yang ingin disewakan?"

Hmm… bagaimana kalau bagian atas?"

'Apa itu berarti kamarku?'batin rukia menjerit.

"Rukia, RUKIA!" kata Hisana sediki berteriak membuyarkan lamunan adiknya.

"Ah iya, maaf. Terserah Nee san saja lah, aku setuju-setuju saja," kata Rukia mencoba ikhlas.

"Bagus, kakak sudah membuat ini. Besok kau yang pasangakan di pinggir jalan ya," kata hisana searya menyeluarkan sebuah kertas yg berisi iklan penyewaan rumah'nya'.

'Nee san pasti sudah menduga aku akan menyetujuinya. Ha.. ya sudahlah lah toh ini demi kebaikan bersama.'batin Rukia menghela nafas

"Oiya, untuk tempat tidurmu nanti kakak sudah membersihkan kamar mu, jadi ka bisa tidur disana!"

"Sankyuu Nee san." Hisana hanya mengangguk

"Tatsuki, Inoue, mau bantu aku tidak?"

"Bantu apa Rukia? Tentu aku akan membantumu!"

"Menyebarkan brosur ini," kata rukia sambil menyerahkan satu brosur kepada mereka.

"Ini kan alamat rumahmu, Kuchiki san? Kenapa rumahmu di sewakan, memang kamu mau pindah kemana?"

"Aku tidak pindah Inoue, coba kau baca brosur itu sampai selesai! Yang disewakan disitu hanya kamarku."

"Oh, tapi kenapa?"

"Nee san sedang kesulitan, apa boleh buat hanya ada cara itu sekarang."

"Baiklah, pulang sekolah nanti kita akan menyebarkan brosur ini."

Teng teng teng

"Ayo ayo kuchiki san," kata Inoue menarik-narik tangan Rukia.

"Sabar Orihime, Rukia saja tidak terburu-buru seperti itu," kata Tatsuki yang mengingatkan Orihime yang kelewat semangat. Rukia hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah kedua sahabatnya.

"Nah kurasa disini tepat."

"Tapi disini terlalu sepi, jarang ada orang yang lewat."

"Bagaimana kalau dekat halte."

"Ide bagus. Ayo kita kesana!"

"Nah, Inoue, kau pegangkan dulu. Aku mau mengambil lemnya."

"Oke"

'Bruum bruum… whuss'

"Woi baka, turun kamu!" teriak Rukia

'Ckiiit'

"Hn.. apa?"

"Apa? Apa kata kamu, liat baju aku basah, temanku juga dan ini karena kamu yang ngebut di jalan becek gini! Emang ini jalan punya kamu?"

"Cerewet! Bilang aja mau ganti rugi!" kata seorang pemuda sambil melemparkan uangnya pada Rukia.

"KURANG AJAR! Kamu kira aku mata duitan! Cih.. aku 'ga butuh uang kamu!" Kata Rukia melemparkan uang yang tadi.

"Dasar cewek pendek yang 'tak tau di untung!"

"APA? PENDEK KATAMU?"

BRUM…Bruuuum

"JERUUUK BODOOOOH!"

Beberapa hari berlalu setelah penyebaran brosur itu. Tetap sampai sekarang belum ada yang menyewa rumah Rukia. Bukan karena tidak ada yang berminat, tapi karena masalah harga. Banya yang terlalu menginginkan harga yang murah. Seperti ini,

"Apa? Hm… maaf tidak bias, menurut saya harga itu sudah terlalu murah. Lagi pula kamarnya besar, dijamin, anda pasti puas. Tidak mau? Hah… iya terimakasih. Ini sudah yang ke 7," keluh Hisana

"Bagaimana Nee san? Apa sudah dapat?"

"Belum Rukia, dia menawar terlalu rendah."

"Memang dia menawar berapa?"

"Dia minta setengah harga."

"Apa? Dasar tidak tau di untung, itukan sudah murah! Biar aku kasih tau dia!"

"Sudah biarkan saja."

'Kring kring kring'

"Ada telepon! Ayo angakat siapa tau-"

"Halo, ada yang bias saya bantu? Iya benar. Benarkah, iya baikalah. Terimakasih." Hisana menutup teleponnya dan langsung berteriak," RUKIA! Tadi ada orang yang menelepon, dan dia berniat untuk menyewa selama 3 bulan, dia setuju dengan harga yang kakak tawarkan. Nah cepat bereskan kamarmu! Besok pagi dia akan kesini." Hisana terlihat sangat senang, sedangkan Rukia? say good bye pada kamarnya.

'Akhirnya hari ini tiba juga, tidak ku sangaka akan seberat ini berpisah dengan kamar sendiri. Hah… good bye! Che… bisa-bisanya aku bertingkah seperti ini. Sebaiknya aku segera tidur di kamar baruku. Besokkan ada orang baru yang bakalan menempati rumah ini. Selamat tidur,' ucap rukia pada kamarnya.

-paginya-

"Motor siapa itu Nee saan?" tanya Rukia melihat sebuah motor yang tergeletak di halaman rumahnya, seingatnya dia tidak punya motor.

"Itu punya orang yang menempati rumah kita Rukia, nah itu Dia," jawab Hisana sambil mengisyaratkan agar Rukia menengok ke arah pemuda yang baru turun dari tangga.

"Hah?"

"KAMU?"

-TBC-

**Saran dan kritik diperlukan. Hah iya, saya juga bingung, lebih baik pakai Aku-Kamu, Loe-Gue, atau Saya-Anda =='? Dan saya idak tau Hisana manggil Byakuya kayak gimana. **

**R&R Please?**

**Arigatou**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yu huuu… chap 2 udah update**

**Disclaimer: BLEACH **© **TITE KUBO**

**Warning: TYPO's, OOC, Gaje, dll**

**Oh iya.. disini g ada shinigami-shinigamian**

"Itu punya orang yang menempati rumah kita Rukia, nah itu Dia," jawab Hisana sambil mengisyaratkan agar Rukia menengok ke arah pemuda yang baru turun dari tangga.

"Hah?"

"KAMU?"

XXXXXXXX

-CHAPTER 2-

"Hn…"

Dunia serasa sempit bagi Rukia. Bagaimana tidak, orang yang bertemu dengannya beberapa hari lalu dan telah sukses membuat Rukia mencak-mencak seharian tak karuan. Dan kini ia akan tinggal di bawah atap yang sama. Seatap! Garis bawahi itu!

"Kalian sudah saling kenal?"

"Tidak, kami hanya pernah bertemu satu kali," kata pemuda itu yang merasa tak nyaman karena dari tadi dihadiahi death glare gratis dari Rukia.

Rukia ingin protes, tetapi tidak jadi karena melihat Hisana yang 'tersenyum manis' seolah-olah berkata ayo-tersenyum-adikku .

"Oh begitu, nah Rukia, kenalkan namanya Kurosaki Ichigo. Ichigo kun, ini adikku, namanya kuchiki Rukia, panggil saja Rukia."

"Haha… salam kenal Ichigo," kata Rukia tertawa hambar

"Hn…" kata Ichigo seraya berlalu dan hendak membawa barang-barangnya yang tadi belum sempat di bawanya ke kamar barunya.

"Eh… biar Rukia saja nanti yang membawanya keatas. Ichigo kun lebih baik beristirahat saja"

"Eh kenapa aku?"

"Sudahlah Rukia, Ichigo kun itu pindahan dari luar kota. Pasti dia kelelahan setelahmelewati perjalanan jauh."

"Ah.. terimakasih Hisana san," kata ichigo

'Bodoh! Seharusnya berterimakasih padaku! Huhuhu… Berat sekali, seharusnya dia bawa kopernya sendiri. Aku ini kan wanita, dasar laki-laki tak berperasaan.' keluh Rukia

Berat. Bagai mantra, itulah yang diucapkan berkali-kali. Bagaimana bisa, koper yang terbilang kecil itu bisa begitu berat. Rukia hanya bisa menggerutu sambil menyeret paksa koper itu, perlahan-lahan dia menaiki anak tangga. Ah.. seandainya koper punya kaki, pasti aku tidak perlu susah naik tangga sambil membawa koper ini. Tau kah dia kalau itu pengandaian yang berlebihan? Setelah menaiki anak tangga terakhir, Rukia dikejutkan oleh sesuatu.

"Apa? Kenapa ada bisa ada disini? Ichigo! Apa yang kau lakukan pada chappyku! Ichigo baka, buka pintunya!" kata Rukia 'mengetuk' pintu kamarnya yang sekarang menjadi kamar Ichigo dengan beringasnya.

Oke, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Mari kita ulangi. Setelah menaiki anak tangga terakhir, Rukia dikejutkan oleh sesuatu. Bisa kita zoom, ya… disana terlihat 1, 2, 3… oh tidak, ada lebih banyak lagi boneka-boneka berbentuk kelinci yang terlantar, seakan-akan dibuang oleh pemiliknya. Bahkan ada salah satu yang terjepit pintu. Sungguh malang nasib boneka itu.

"Ichigo baka! Ku bilang buka pintunya!"

"BERISIK! Bisa tidak kau pelankan suaramu! Kau membuat telingaku sakit, nona pendek cerewet!" kata Ichigo yang akhirnya menunjukan batang hidungnya. Rupanya dia terganggu dengan suara Rukia yang ekstra keras. Terbukti dengan tangannya yang menutup kedua kupingnya.

"Pertama, bisa tidak kau panggil aku dengan embel-embel pendek? Aku tidak pendek, BODOH! Kedua, kenapa kau membuang semua chappy ku?"

"Yang bodoh itu KAU! Kenapa ada benda seperti itu di kamarku? Ckckck… Jangan-jangan kau terlalu bodoh untuk membedakan aku ini laki-laki!" kata Ichigo dengan senyuman yang mengejek.

"Kauuuu…"

"Rukia ada apa?" kata Hisana yang langsung mendatangi Rukia-Ichigo karena mendengar suara ribut.

"Eh… tidak apa-apa Nee san, kami hanya ngobrol-ngobrol saja. Iya kan Ichigo?" tanyanya pada Ichigo meminta dukungan. Ichigo hanya mengangguk.

"Oh.. yasudah, Rukia, kakak mau bekerja dulu. Kau baik-baik dirumah ya. Dan Ichigo kun, kau bisa ajak Rukia bila kau ingin melihat daerah sekitar sini."

Sekali lagi, Ichigo hanya mengangguk.

Setiap harinya Hisana bekerja sebagai seorang kasir di sebuah supermarket , pergi pagi dan pulang sore. Sehingga Rukia sering berada di rumah sendiri. Tapi sekarang dia merasa senang, karena ada Ichigo yang tinggal di rumah nya. Dia berharap Rukia akan berteman baik denga Ichigo, lagi pula umur mereka tidak terlampau jauh.

"Jangan harap aku akan menemanimu!" kata Rukia yang sadar kalau Hisana telah hilang dari pandangannya.

"Siapa juga yang mau minta kau temani orang pendek sepertimu!" kata Ichigo kembali menutup atau tepatnya membanting pintu kamarnya.

Dan sekali lagi terdengar teriakan tak terima dari Rukia. Sepertinya orang satu ini akan jadi musuh bebuyutannya. Kembali menggerutu, sepertinya sia-sia meminta secara baik-baik kepada orang ini(Ichigo), buktinya, dia terus memanggil kata yang menurut Rukia tabu. Eer… pendek! Rukia pun memungut Chappynya. Dia tersenyum mengerikan, sebut saja evil smirk. Sepertinya dia sudah mempunyai rencana, apa yang akan dia lakukan pada Ichigo nanti. Berhati-hatilah kau Ichigo! Khukhukhu…

XXXXXX

"Selamat ya, akhirnya ada juga orang yang menyewa rumahmu!" kata Inoue tersenyum

"Benar, kapan kau teraktir kami?" sambung Tatsuki nyengir

"Hah… seharusnya kalian tak perlu mengucapkan terima kasih! Karena sama sekali 'tak pantas," kata Rukia lesu

"He… memang ada apa?" tanya Renji yang tiba-tiba ikut pembicaraan Rukia, Inoue dan Tatsuki.

"Kalian ingat orang yang beberapa hari lalu hampir menabrak kita?"

"Hm… ya ada apa dengannya?" tanya Inoue

"Dia-yang-menempati-kamarku!" kata Rukia memasang wajah seram dan tak lupa penekanan setiap kata yang dia ucapkan.

"APA?"

"APA?"

'plak'

"Aduh Tatsuki, apa yang kau lakukan? Sakit tau!" keluh Renji. Sepertinya dengan sengaja Tatsuki telah memukul kepala Renji yang menurutnya lebih mirip nanas jadi-jadian itu dengan sebuah buku.

"Kenapa kau ikut kaget baboon, memang kau mengerti apa yang kami bicarakan?" geram Tatsuki. Sebenarnya dia tidak tahan untuk sekali lagi menggeplak kepala Renji. Tapi sayangnya tangannya ditahan Rukia.

"Apa? Aku kan hanya ingin meramaikan suasana!" jawab Renji nyengir sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Sepertinya dia benar-benar tidak mengerti ke mana arah pembicaraan ini. Tapi nekat bergabung dengan Rukia dkk.

"RENJIIII!"

Tak taukah dia sekarang Tatsuki sedang berasap-asap, bagai monster yang siap siaga menyerang lawan. Ckckck… sepertinya Renji hanya akan tinggal nama saja

"Sudahlah Tatsuki. Bukankah dia selalu seperti itu. Kalau tidak begitu, bukan Renji namanya!" kata Rukia mencoba menenangkan Tatsuki.

"Kau tega sekali Rukia." Renji berlari-lari sambil menangis a la Keigo.

"Hm… merepotkan. Jadi apa yang tadi benar?" tanya Tatsuki kembali ke topik.

"Tentu saja! Baru sehari, dia sudah membuatku kesal seperti ini. Bagaimana hari-hariku selanjutnya?" kata Rukia lebay

"Tapi Kuchiki san, dia kan tampan! Bukankah kau seharusnya bersyukur dapat pemandangan gratis tiap hari. Setiap bangun pagi akan ada pangeran yang menyambutmu 'ohayou Rukia'! Ah… seandainya itu aku." sepertinya Inoue telah memasuki dunianya sendiri.

"Pangeran? Pangeran jeruk sih iya. Tapi sepertinya lebih cocok kalau dipanggil setan jeruk! Ha.. dia selalu memanggil aku pendek. Padahal aku kan tidak terlalu pendek, dia saja yang terlalu tinggi!"

"Psst… untuk yang satu ini aku setuju, bagaimana denganmu Orihime?"

"Hehehe… sepertinya kau benar Tatsuki Chan," jawab Inoue membenarkan perkataan Tatsuki, dengan berbisik tentunya.

"Apa kalian mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Rukia curiga. Hidup bersama para chappy ternyata membuat Rukia mempunyai pendengaran yang sama seperti chappy-chappy itu.(^^v)

Tatsuki dan Inoue berkeringat dingin.

"Tidak apa-apa Rukia, mungkin kau salah dengar!" Tatsuki mencoba meyakinkan. Mata Rukia memicing kearah Inoue. Inoue mengangguk membenarkan perkataan Tatsuki.

"Oh… ku kira kau mengatakan sesuatu," kata Rukia tersenyum. Tatsuki dan Inoue menghela nafas lega.

XXXXXX

Seminggu sudah Ichigo tinggal bersama Rukia dan menurut Rukia tak ada hari yang tak menyebalkan bila ada Ichigo. Selalu saja mereka beradu mulut, selalu pula Ichigo yang kalah karena ujung-ujungnya Rukia akan menendang kaki Ichigo. Sepertinya itu jadi cara yang ampuh untuk menghentikan ejekan Ichigo.

"Ichigo kun, kau mau kemana?" tanya Hisana yang melihat Ichigo membawa sekeranjang pakaian

"Ini, aku mau membawanya ke laundry. Sudah satu minggu pakaian ku tertumpuk."

"Eh… kau tak perlu repot-repot seperti itu. Taruh saja pakainmu di depan pintu. Nanti biar Rukia yang mencucikan."

"Apa tidak merepotkan?"

"Kau bicara apa, tentu saja tidak."

Setelah berterimakasih, Ichigo kembali membawa pakaiannya ke atas, dan tak lupa meletakan di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Kenapa harus aku lagi sih, baka! Kenapa dia setuju-setuju saja," kata Rukia yang telah sampai di depan pintu kamar Ichigo. Dia pun memasukan satu persatu baju ke dalam keranjangnya sendiri. Sampai pada sebuah benda berbentuk segitiga.

"A-apa ini? Gya… Ichigo bodoh. Kenapa kau letakan benda ini disini!" Kata Rukia melempar benda yang ternyata sebuah celana dalam kepada Ichigo yang tiba-tiba membuka pintu. Alhasil benda itu sukses mengenai wajah Ichigo.

"Kenapa kau tanya lagi? Tentu saja itu CD, dan kenapa kau lempar, bodoh!"

"Tentu saja ku lempar, kenapa kau juga memasukan kesini?"

"Ckckck… tentu saja untuk dicuci, apa sekarang kapasitas otakmu semakin turun,eh?"

"Apa kau bilang? Cih! Tak mau aku mencucinya!" Rukia memandang jijik benda yang ada di tangan Ichigo itu.

"Sudahlah, jangan cerewet! Biar aku yang mencuci sendiri!" kembali mengulangi perbuatan yang sudah-sudah, membanting pintu.

" Che.. menyenangkan juga mengerjai wanita itu," kata Ichigo setelah membanting pintunya.

XXXXX

Pagi kembali datang, dengan segera makhluk-makhluk bumi(?) bangun dari tidurnya. Sebagian bersiap-siap untuk memulai aktivitas yang rutin mereka kerjakan. Tak terkecuali untuk Rukia Kuchiki yang nota benenya seorang pelajar. Setelah bersiap-siap, Rukia langsung menuju meja makan. Bertiga! Ya kini ada dia sendiri, Hisana dan ICHIGO! Jujur, sampai sekarang Rukia masih belum terbiasa dengan kehadiran Ichigo Kurosaki si tuan yang super menyebalkan. Terimalah kenyataan Rukia! Hahaha

"Ichigo kun bagaimana dengan kuliahmu?" Hisana membuka topic, sepertinya dia bosan melihat dua orang duduk bersebrangan yang sedari tadi saling melempar death glare. Ya bukan hal baru bagi Hisana yang melihat adiknya beserta Ichigo saling pandang dengan pandangan membunuh. Separtinya harapan Hisana yang lalu tidak akan menjadi kenyataan. Ya liat saja bagaimana kelakuan mereka sehari-hari.

"Ya begitu lah, jadi mahasiswa kedokteran itu cukup merepotkan."

"Tak menyangka, orang yang kasar sepertimu itu adalah salah satu mahasiswa kedokteran!" komentar Rukia dengan senyum mengejek.

"Tau apa kau pendek?"

"Apa? Sudah berapa kali ku bilang, aku-tidak-pendek!"

"Sudah-sudah, nanti terlambat." nasihat Hisana.

Sadar akan kata-kata Hisana, mereka segera beranjak. Tak lupa mengucapkan salam.

"Pendek, lebih baik kau pergi bersamaku!"

"Cih tak sudi aku!"

"Baiklah aku pergi, dan menurut perhitunganku. Kau akan sampai sekolah sekitar jam setengah 8, itu berarti kau terlambat 15 menit!"

"Oke-oke, kau menang! Puas?"

Ichigo memberikan helmnya pada Rukia. Sesaat setelahnya Ichigo langsung tancap gas.

….

"Jalan pak! Hm… Ichigo, aku sudah menemukanmu…"

TBC

**Oke balas review,**

**Master of bankai: **salam kenal juag, ini udah update ^^

**So-Chand 'Luph pLend': **iya, ini update ^^

**: **makasih saranya. Kemaren udah aku kasih batas, tapi kok jadi hilang ya?

**Kurochi agitohana:** hehehe… yak betul anda mendapatkan souvenir cantik. Silahkan ambil di toko kesayangan anda ^^

**Riztichimaru:** yuppe itu memang ichi^^

**Chappythesmartrabbit:** hehehe… tragis ya, tapi cukup disana aja tragisnya^^. Oh iya, typonya masih banyak. Tapi saya usahain untuk mengurangi.

**Arleha:** ini udah update^^

**Ciel L. Chisai:** oke, itu memang Ichi^^

**Rukiahinata-ika:**pertarungan apa ya?*bego mode on* ehehehe

**aRaRaNcHa:** iya, emang Ichi. Ini udah update^^

**Yuu Ika:** ha kren? Mkasih T.T *terharu* hahy ini update^^

**Ichikawa ami:** kamanya Rukia aja yang disewain. Ini update^^

**Ruki Yagami HiAtUs**: haha.. ini udah aku update. Liat aja itu siapa*geplaked*^^

**Sekali lagi arigatou semua yang udah RnR.**

**RnR Please?**


End file.
